


【jaydick/阿卡姆骑士x夜翼】it's not u it's me（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: Arkham Knight - Fandom
Genre: Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *是AK21，骑士拐了夜翼已经虐待了好一阵，在得知骑士是杰森以后心软的迪克有了斯德哥尔摩倾向
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 49





	【jaydick/阿卡姆骑士x夜翼】it's not u it's me（pwp）

迪克格雷森是如何变成一个婊子的，这是个很有趣的过程，阿卡姆骑士只是把他囚禁在这，通过一天又一天的折磨让他被驯服，击溃迪克却不是骑士，而是他的那副柔软心肠，在得知那面罩之下的人的身份时，他被击溃，心甘情愿的被束缚着，在不见光的地下室，被剪断了翅膀，捆上长链，永远的囚于牢笼，接受蓝色知更鸟的审判与命运。

脚步声唤醒了熟睡的蓝鸟，迪克撑起身，胸前蓝色的护甲闪出异常漂亮的光泽，杰森讨厌看到这样的光亮，却仍旧把它留下，为了次次摧毁的快感，折磨迪克让他得到一种释放。

“看起来今天不太顺利?”迪克眨眨眼，他的蓝色眼睛总是很漂亮，就像他散发出来的光，那张脸没有了面罩的遮掩，展现出属于他的一种独特魅力来，杰森伸手去抚摸他的脸颊，屈指一点点蹭弄着他的颧骨，迪克闭上眼，低笑着，像只猫那样轻轻歪了歪脑袋，蹭回去。

他看起来被驯服了，也许是他的愧疚在折磨他的良心，所以他变成属于杰森的婊子，迪克是多么适合成为一个婊子。杰森撕开他腿间的制服那块，从来都没允许他再次遮掩上过，他白嫩的屁股在外晃着，穴眼也是红肿的，偶尔那里糊有白浊，迪克知道这样不健康，但他也沉迷于折磨杰森的病态之中，他学会运用这样的规则，就好比他现在，主动张开腿，朝阿卡姆骑士大方的展露他漂亮的身线，飞翔的格雷森就是天生的表演家，一举一动就叫人移不开眼。

“婊子。”杰森的声音从变声器里透出，沉闷又充满了性感意味，有时候迪克觉得那像引诱，在被操的时候，夜翼甚至会克制不住为此射精，或者说总是如此。总是在迪克被抓住阴茎后开始，他一开始觉得痛，觉得羞耻，拼命的反抗着，被虐待的阴茎仍旧可怜的吐出水液，好像流泪，拼命诉说委屈，迪克不允许被射精时，变得习惯痛苦与快感并存，他忘了他是什么时候开始懂得听杰森的命令的，现在变成了没有杰森不行，他的高潮全和杰森陶德有关。

杰森不会把迪克的善良当回事，在他看来这只是种伪善，迪克格雷森的好心肠多么无聊，比起选择说迪克是个好人，他更愿意承认迪克确实很有表演天分，迪克的话多是个优点，尤其是杰森把他操得说不出话的时候，最为让杰森有征服欲。现在阿卡姆骑士把迪克拉起来，他抓住迪克的屁股，让迪克趴到桌上去，饱满的臀肉可爱得紧，杰森用他粗糙的，被手套包裹的掌心打了一巴掌，上面很快被留下痕迹，红色的，充满了施虐欲，其中夹杂着迪克的呻吟，夜翼扭动他的屁股，祈求杰森施与更多。

迪克这样不以为意的样子时常会让阿卡姆骑士恼火不已，一方面杰森享受于此，他喜欢他把“蝙蝠侠最优秀的罗宾训练成了婊子”这个事情，另一方面他觉得恶心，羞耻，他从前有多爱“飞翔的”迪克格雷森，现在就多么嫉恨，他不喜欢这个婊子乐在其中的样子，他要的只是迪克被他摧毁。杰森的心总是这样，被愤怒与嫉恨的火焰包裹，被烧得抓耳挠腮，灵魂从肉体的缝隙的迸裂出来，叫嚣着痛苦，他想减缓这样的精神折磨，于是毫不客气的用枪捅开迪克的穴，迪克必须得一直湿着，为了承受杰森的恨意，当他用枪，或者夜翼的电击棍操弄夜翼的屁股时，夜翼——迪克格雷森，只能这样忍受着，更过分的是为此产生快感。

阿卡姆骑士才不会在意迪克是否感到快乐，他用枪管操着迪克的穴只是为了泄愤，那种承载着巨大的痛苦的哼声就从面罩之下传出，他更加用力的撑开迪克的洞，以此作为扩张，里面是湿漉漉的，被操得烂熟，充满了杰森妄图摧毁的欲求。他的一只手操动着枪，另一只手拍打迪克的屁股，这圆润又白嫩的肉该被留下更多痕迹，迪克惊叫起来，呜咽着，喘息不止，每次做爱的时候，夜翼总被当作一个性爱娃娃，等待着被蹂躏，被弄坏，被仍弃。

迪克如此毫不掩饰他的欲望，只是因为他从来没有被仍弃过，杰森没有明白自己无法摧毁这个迪克格雷森，骑士的恨也像迪克这样无坚不摧，他把迪克操得骚水直流，性器挺翘，而后才扔了那把枪，释放出自己的阴茎，去碾蹭过迪克的腿根，那里被杰森烙下过痕迹，非常显眼，并且敏感。

“你想让我转过来吗?也许你该看看那。”迪克的声音是轻快的，不含有一点杂质，杰森不喜欢他说话，索性就把手指塞进迪克的嘴里，冰凉的机械声低沉的回复道：“我不需要你来告诉我怎么做，格雷森。”

接着阿卡姆骑士操进去，粗壮的阴茎剖开湿热的甬道，一根火棍带着不可遏制的恨意，在迪克的身体里烙下痕迹，迪克呜咽几声，顺从的抬起后腰，漂亮且精壮的腰线扭动着，黑色制服包裹下，色欲更是不言而喻。

杰森抓住迪克的腰，发狠的撞击起来，肉体碰撞声混杂在水声之中，啪啪的听起来过分淫靡，杰森的指腹从迪克腰窝一路抚摸到尾骨，刺激得夜翼浪叫不停，但那呻吟断断续续，被杰森的另一只手堵在嘴里，被舔逗不断的舌间包裹着大量淫荡的词汇。

“你想射了?”这场被持续下去的操干激烈不已，很快杰森的注意力就从迪克的屁股上，转移到跟前挺翘的阴茎，他圈住夜翼的性器，用力掐在阴茎根部，不时又去蹂躏迪克的囊袋，迪克可怜的呜咽着，把屁股里那根鸡巴夹得更紧，前面的阴茎则不停受到折磨，杰森掐弄了一会，又拿指尖玩起迪克的尿道孔，他有些用力的往里钻，痛得迪克惊叫，快感不一会就攀升上来，后穴更加的湿润，杰森冷哼一声，带有报复意味的打了下迪克的阴茎，片刻重新圈住，再次试图阻止迪克用阴茎高潮。

夜翼被迫像个荡妇一样的夹紧阿卡姆骑士的阴茎，他湿得太厉害，好像高潮过几次，前面想射精的欲望都被骑士生生摁回，他感觉他的前端坏了，但他依旧祈求着一处发泄的地方，于是他只能用他的屁股来流水，喷出淫荡的体液，准备的说是用屁股来高潮，用此交换杰森把他当作性容器一样，射到他的身体里去。

这并不能抵消迪克的愧欠和杰森的痛恨，但杰森还是摁着迪克的腰，射进这完美男孩的身体中，把痕迹全都留在初代罗宾湿漉漉的洞里，又一次完成对蝙蝠侠的报复。

等到杰森从迪克身体里拔出来，迪克低喘着回过身，他坐到桌上去，脚掌踩在桌沿，将两腿朝杰森分开，白浊从他的洞里流出来，迪克就像个婊子，不，他是个婊子，他向杰森展露他淫荡的样子，他的洞也合不拢，双腿的腿根潮红一片，其中一侧还被烙上属于杰森的痕迹，“J”，这是多么嘲讽的报复，“帮我堵上，”迪克说道。

“你想怀孕吗，格雷森?”骑士嘲讽的笑了一声，他将一根假阴茎操进迪克的洞里，重新把这发骚的穴堵住，“婊子，你会怀上我的孩子的，蝙蝠侠可不会想要一个孕妇做助手。”

“那就让我怀孕，”迪克扣住杰森的手，他蓝色眼睛笑眯眯的，有点过长的刘海遮掩了些，但这双眼睛从来没有一刻怕过，蓝色光亮也不曾熄灭过，闪得杰森移不开眼，又恨不得立马把这该死的光熄灭。那句话太像挑衅，迪克又说，“你不会害怕这个，对吧，骑士?为什么不让我怀孕呢，听起来好极了。”

“婊子。”杰森抽手，屈指弹了下迪克的阴茎，随后不再和迪克废话，只是让面罩升起，去吻住他。


End file.
